Why the Distortion World is Empty
by Shadaki
Summary: Some time after defeating Cyrus and calming Giratina, the player heads north to Lake Acuity, to catch Uxie. When they arrive, the legendary has a story to tell them - about why Giratina is (or was) the Distortion World's sole inhabitant.


AN: We aren't allowed to use 'you', so Platinum is just the generic canon Pokémon Platinum protagonist, whatever you've named him/her.

* * *

 _The legend of Giratina has been all but forgotten but to a few..._

 _The legend told of a world on the other side of ours. This world._

 _Why does this world exist? Why is Giratina here all alone?_

 _-_ Cynthia

* * *

Platinum headed north, to Lake Acuity. To check on the psychic who lives within, among other reasons. From Acuity Lakefront, the trainer Rock Climbed up to the forest. Using HM05 Surf, they reached the center of the lake. They saw a cave structure there.

The hero of Sinnoh entered Acuity Cavern. At the center of the cave they see a small blue and yellow Pokémon levitating. it seems to stare at Platinum from beneath its closed eyes. And then they heard a voice. No, not hear - at least not literally. The voice is all in Platinum's head.

 _"Ah, you have made it. Good."_

'...'

 _"Surprised I can communicate? You shouldn't be, if you were_ _listening_ _to Cynthia. I am UXIE, the being of_ _knowledge_ _, should I not possess that which I embody?_

 _I have been waiting for you. You did well, in saving the universe. And you calmed GIRATINA. Did you do so by catching the renegade? No, don't tell me. It is not often that I get the chance to be surprised. And you made it out of the Distortion World well enough, didn't you? It is a good thing that place was otherwise uninhabited, or else what would you have done had your Pokémon all fainted? There are no Pokémon Centers to return to there, after all. But it is odd isn't it? That World's emptiness?"_

'...'

 _"Had you truly not_ _considered_ _it? It is not as if there is anything stopping other Pokémon from being there. You can enter and leave through Turnback Cave without issue. Why can't others? There are BRONZOR and BRONZONG living right nearby the portal."_

'...'

 _"Because it is uninhabitable, hmm? You are working on the Pokédex Project are you not? Have you ever encountered anywhere in this world untouched by humans where Pokémon do not thrive? I assure you, there aren't. Why isn't there anything in our mirror living off the waters or ephemeral trees?"_

'...'

 _"Ahh._ _I need neither read your thoughts nor look at you to see your eyes moving __– the figurative gears in your head_ _spinning_ _. You are_ _thinking_ _! Very good. I_ _knew_ _I liked you. The_ _truth_ _then: It was_ not _always uninhabited. Do you wish to know what happened, hmm?"_

'...'

 _"Of course you do. Why else would simply stand there? Very well then: here is what happened:_

 _The Mythical MEW, as you may_ _know_ _, is very often the creator of new species. One day,_ _ _just over a third of a billion years ago_ , near the end of what you humans call the 'Devonian Period', MEW became bored - as it often does. And in its boredom, it wondered its way into that Distorted realm. There, it found a world of Ghost and Rock and Ground and Water Pokémon who got lost within or else were descended from those who did. And there in GIRATINA's Realm, MEW found, was a world with most niches unfilled. When an unfilled niche is found - whether real or imagined, MEW holds the right to fill it with a creation of its own. And so, it decided to execute that right. _

_The environmental factors which affect how well a species would thrive in that Reverse world were found to be totally unlike those seen anywhere else. Thus the new species for this realm would also have to be totally unlike those seen anywhere else. MEW took a look at the world's primary inhabitant and the lack of stability of space and time, and then began to create. Creatures with great mouthed tentacles for gripping the disappearing rocks and trees. Vast dragons with claw-armed mouths. Monsters with multitudinous fin-wings for swimming through non-euclidean rivers and skies. Phasing tenebrous spirits to consume the wyrms at the centers of floating landmasses. Organisms shaped like walking human towers. Powerful blocks of color. Others were stranger still. MEW called the creations 'cute'. After a year of observing, playing with the new children, and hanging its tail - swinging back and forth - from one being's stinger tail, it grew bored once more, and, deciding its work to be good in its eyes, promptly left._

 _At first it was. MEW's creations were well suited to their environment - better than the sidereal native lives that had made their home in that world. And Nature took its course, as the new out-competed the old. But the eldritch creatures were too successful. Once all the sidereal organisms were consumed, the horrors began to focus their unsated hungers on the terrain itself. Swarms of_ ▶ A _drank whole forests. The dreaded_ 'M _slowly assimilated entire floating landmasses. Soon some even began to consider the Lord of Antimatter as potential prey if ganged up on. Actually gave the Renegade some exercise fighting them. And then some managed to come through a portal to our world unscathed. You could imagine the terror when they began to consume the land. The invaders were exterminated, and all_ _saw_ _the danger that had been let loose._

 _But MEW holds not just the role of a creator but also a destroyer. Its eldritch creations were found to be a threat to all ecosystems they encountered. To us. The less dangerous were driven off to exotic planes and line years distant stars. As for the others - with a hardened heart, MEW worked with GIRATINA to purge the horrors from that mirrored realm. MEW promised never to make another species for that place's niches again, and it remains all but uninhabited to this day. Now the Pokémon of this world are too afraid to crossover."_

'...'

 _"Might some of the more dangerous entities have escaped their purgation, you_ _ask_ _? Oh yes. All that remained awoke three years ago. But none survive today._

 _Now then: I need not read your mind to know that you are not here simply to check on my health. I have waited my entire existence for this moment – this opportunity to make meaningful decisions of mine own. Step forward, human._

 _Come – To Battle!"_


End file.
